Good Girls Are Bad Girls
by Scarlett Alchemist
Summary: Naomi Kida seems to be an innocent girl, but once you get to know her, you'll realize she's really a bad girl. After she starts a relationship with Shizuo Heiwajima, will something try to ruin it? Is his strength too much? Will Izaya mess with the couple? What about her cousin Masaomi, leader of the Yellow Scarves? Shizuo Heiwajima x Naomi Kida (OC).
1. Chapter 1

Tuesday, May 13th

'_Alright_, e_ggs, soy milk, bread, rice, some vegetables, frozen food and-_'

I looked up from my shopping list to see a large crowd of people running towards me. A skinny blond haired man came straight at me and of course, shoved me out of the way.

My groceries flew out of the bags. Produce was stepped on and trampled by running civilians. I skid when I fell, resulting in scraped knees. "_Thanks douche!" I shouted._

A black haired man stood above me and held out his sleek hand. I took it and he helped me stand up. I brushed the dirt off of my dress. "Thank you.. for helping me." I bowed slightly to the stranger. He just smiled at me. It was a little creepy, to say the least. "You're welcome, Naomi-chan!" He said as he twirled around.

The air caught his black fur trimmed coat, which revealed a knife on the inside. '_Wait a minute, how does he know me? "Naomi-chan"? Who does this man think he is?'_

"Izaya!" The odd man and I both turn to see the owner of the voice that shouted oh-so-loudly. He was an attractive blond man who wore a bartenders outfit. '_Is every guy my age weird or is it just ones I meet?' _I thought.

The blond man removed a street sign and liftedit over his head. He threw it towards whom I'm guessing to be Izaya. He quickly ran away leaving me alone, scared out of my mind. The sign didn't hit me luckily, but I was still shocked. I slowly dropped to my knees out of fear. '_That sign could have hit me. I would have been a goner for sure!'_

I looked up to see the sign-thrower-man leaning down. He took both of my hands and pulled me up. For the second time today, I dusted off my dress and ran my fingers through my hair. My knees were slightly bleeding from the earlier fall.

I looked around me to see my purchases scattered.

"Hey," He began. "Sorry about that. If you wanna blame someone, blame that damn Izaya Orihara. You aren't hurt, besides your knees, right?"

I nodded. "It's alright. My knees will heal up. My main worry right now is the mess." I groaned and ran my fingers through my side swept bangs.

I began picking up the not totally ruined items and placing them back into bags. I saw hands reach for a pile of udon soup packets. "You don't have to help me, you know."

He scoffed. "Do you take me as a rude man?"

I lightly laughed. "I never said that! It's just that we don't even know each other!"

He walked closer to me, then stuck out his hand. "Shizuo Heiwajima. You are?"

I shook his hand firmly. "Naomi Kida. Nice to meet you, Shizuo."

I secretly had butterflies in my stomach. '_This guy is so cute!' _

"Now that we aren't strangers anymore, let me get the rest of your groceries."

Shizuo lit a cigarette, reminding me I didn't pick any up. "Hey, Shizuo,"

"Hmm?"

I sighed. I was supposed to quit months ago. "Can I bum a cigarette off of you?"

The cancer stick almost fell out of his mouth. "A girl like you smokes? Guess you _do_ learn something new everyday."

I placed my hands upon my hips. "What is that supposed to mean? Am I too innocent looking?"

Shizuo handed me a cigarette. He looked at the ground and mumbled quietly, "Yeah sure."

I borrowed his lighter, since I didn't have mine with me. "You sure are one interesting guy, Shizuo Heiwajima."

His cigarette landed on the ground and was soon smashed by his foot. "You think so?"

I nodded. I checked the time on my phone. I groaned. "I should probably get home soon. Thanks for everything, Shizuo!"

Before he could reply, I jogged towards the direction of my apartment.

Once I got home, I called one of my best friends; Erika Karisawa. I met her in a manga store about two years ago. Ever since then, we've been friends.

"Erika! Hey girl. I had the _worst _day." I started putting my groceries away, beginning with the pantry.

"Give me details! Did you watch a sad anime?" She replied. Her voice sounded very serious. Weirdo.

"Well, I went grocery shopping right? I got a lot of things since I haven't gone in a while, right?"

"Mhm, continue."

"So there was a fight between Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima. Some guy knocked me down and I scraped my knees, I met both of them, bummed a cigarette off of Shizuo, and here we are!" I finally put everything away and walked over to my couch in my living room and plopped down.

"You met them? Well, what did you think?" She seemed ecstatic. It wasn't a big deal. Maybe just a little deal.

"Izaya rubs me the wrong way. I just feel icky around him!"

Laughter filled my living room from both ends of the phone.

"Shizuo is really nice. He's a real gentleman, even if he doesn't seem like it at first. Also, he, uh,"

"He what?"

I shut my eyes before I responded. "He's... really hot!"

Erika squealed for a good minute before saying any actual words. "This is so perfect! It's like you live in an anime! Shizuo is the hero that saves you from evil Izaya! You're the princess that needs a real man!"

Although that did sound somewhat nice, I shushed my friend.

"Whatever you do, don't get too involved with Izaya. He's hated for a reason."

"Mmhm." I didn't understand why he's supposedly so bad. Maybe Shizuo doesn't like him for some silly reason.

"I'm serious, Naomi." Her voice changed so fast. It's weird.

"Sorry, sorry. Thanks. I'll remember that. I'll talk to you later, Erika."

"Bye Naomi, love you!"

"Love you too, bye."

* * *

Okay! So, after reading some messages and a review on this story, I went back to revise and realized I totally messed things up! I switched tenses from past and present in the middle of everything and messed up with point of view! I'm definitely going to revise this story more thoroughly. Thank you everyone who told me I messed things up!

For clarification- This is told from Naomi's point of view. Everything that is happening now has already happened and it's being told like a story. It's kind of a story in a story? I'm going to confuse myself even more.

Thank you guys so much for pointing those errors out. I want to write to my full potential and provide a decent story for all of you.


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday, May 14th

I woke up early that morning. I decided last night to go get a job, so there I was, standing in the busy streets of Ikebukuro. Job hunting. Surprisingly, I hadn't seen many Yellow Scarves. '_I wonder how my cousin is doing..'_

I've tried applying for many places so far, but have been turned down because they didn't think I would "fit the bill". The last place I decided to ttry is Russia Sushi. It's popular around here. I've gone a few times with Kadota and the rest of them and I have to say, it's pretty good.

I approached Simon and asked him if I could fill out an application. He guided me into the restaurant to speak with Dennis, the owner. He told me they were in need of waitresses, so I came at a good time. I filled out an application and left.

'_I really need to go get some more smokes. And a new lighter.' _I headed to the nearest store to get three boxes and a black lighter. I lit one up and shoved the rest in my purse . A walk was needed.

I eventually came to a hospital. I decided to sit down on a bench near the entrance.

'_Masaomi's girlfriend is in here, isn't she?'_ I entered the hospital and walked to the front desk. After finding out the floor and room number, I began walking up the hospital stairs.

I knocked gently on the door. "Saki?"

"Come in!" She happily replied.

I slowly opened the door with a small smile. I haven't seen her in a while.

"Naomi! It's so good to see you. How have you been?" She motioned me to come over and sit next to her bed.

"It's good to see you too. I've been well. You're looking better than before." I crossed my legs and rested my chin on my hand.

She placed her hand on my shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

I sighed loudly. '_Why not tell her? I just won't say who!'_

"Well, there's this guy.." I began. She continued looked at me, waiting.

"I can't stop thinking about him. I've only known him for a day though! It's so weird.."

Saki started giggling uncontrollably. "Naomi, you're so dumb!"

I turned my head to the right. "Pardon?" I visit this girl after what seems like forever, and she insults me when I tell her something?

"You have a crush! That's so cute!" She giggled quietly again.

"What? No way! You're crazy, Saki!"

"I may be, but I know you've got a crush!"

We talked for about an hour before I decided to leave. I told her I would tell Masaomi to come visit her soon. I started walking towards my apartment. My phone screen read 1:12. '_What am I going to do the rest of the day? Clean, I guess.' _

While I vacuumed, my mind began thinking about Shizuo. How is he so strong? What is the history between him and Izaya? Why can't I stop thinking of him? Maybe Saki was right. Maybe I _do_ have a crush on him.

Thursday, May 15th

I woke up to my cell phone ringing on my bedside table. "Hello?" I groggily answered.

"Miss Kida? This is Dennis from Russia Sushi." The other side of the phone replied.

"Oh yes, what can I do for you?"

"How does starting work tomorrow sound?"

I smiled like a doofus. "That sounds great, sir. What time?"

"Hmm." He paused for a moment. The flipping of papers was heard. "How about 2-9?"

"That sounds great! I'll be there. Thank you very much!"

"See you then, miss." He hung up.

I finally got a job! Go me!

I showered and threw on black skinny jeans, a light blue tanktop, and white flip flops. I had 7000 yen to spend on whatever, so I walked to the closest department store. I bought 3 shirts, black shorts and a black crop top. I had 4000 yen left. At least I didn't spend all of it. When I exited the store, I saw a familiar man sitting on a bench near a fountain. I walked over to him quietly and sat down. I put a cigarette up to his face and received a confused look.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"Remember? I borrowed one from you, so I'm repaying you. Just take it."

He placed the cigarette in his half full box. We sat there for four minutes in silence taking drags off of our cancer sticks. '_Might as well ask him now.'_

"Shizuo? Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" He looked up and into my eyes.

'_My god he is so hot.' _I felt my face getting hot slowly and my hands beginning to get clammy.

"Why do you hate Izaya so much?" I looked at my hands to avoid his face.

"He's a manipulating asshole. I hate him so much. That damn flea needs to die!" His voice crescendoed into a loud yell.

Out of instinct, I rubbed his back to try and calm him. "Shizuo, everything is okay. Calm down." His breathing soon went back to normal and it seemed to have worked.

We sit on the bench in silence while passing civilians stared, until they noticed it was Shizuo Heiwajima.

"Hey, Shizuo," I stood up. "You wanna go grab a coffee or something?"

A small smile appeared on his face, which made me explode inside. "Yeah."

He began walking towards a small cafe down the street. I stood still for a moment before running to catch up with him, my bags in my hands.

We got our drinks and decided to sit at a table outside, so we could smoke.

"Are you related to Masaomi Kida?" He asked after taking a sip of his coffee.

I nodded. "That's my baby cousin! Is he still getting into trouble?"

Shizuo scratched his head and looked away from me. "You know that...uh…"

I figured he would say something about it. "Yeah, that Masaomi's the leader of the Yellow Scarves? He told me a while back, when they were fighting with the Blue Squares a lot. I don't exactly approve, but he is a big boy. Masaomi isn't a weak little kid. I trust him to take care of himself." I rested my cheek on my right palm and waited for Shizuo's reply.

"The kids got some stuff to learn, that's for sure." He chuckled a little. I like his laugh.

"Ah, it'll all come with age! Speaking of, how old are you anyways? Like 21?"

He smirked, something he usually doesn't do around me. "Try 24. You look like you're only 18."

I took slight offence to that. I smacked his arm. "I'm 22! Not a little teenager."

We both laughed and drank our coffee. I got Shizuo to open up about his younger days and give a little more information on his relationship with Izaya.

Surprisingly, we both didn't have many friends in school. Shizuo, because of his strength and me because I was just very antisocial and awkward.

"Naomi, you want me to walk you home?" Shizuo asked quietly.

'_Oh my god. I feel like I'm going to die!' _

I stood up and gathered my bags. "That would be lovely."

My complex was about 20 minutes away from the cafe, so we would have plenty of time to talk more.

"Is that my dearest cousin?!" I turned around to see Masaomi pointing at me. Two people, a boy and a girl, stood behind him.

* * *

Soooooo, I revised this chapter and hopefully got rid of the mistakes. Originally I posted a different chapter after this one, which was not on purpose. I really need to get myself together.. but everything should be okay!


	3. Chapter 3

"Masaomi!" I yelled as I basically hugged him to death. "I missed you! Why don't you ever come over anymore? You know I still have your clothes, right?"

I released the blond boy and he shrugged. "I've been busy. Oh, speaking of! These are my friends!" He pointed to the boy in a Raira uniform. "Naomi, meet Mikado Ryugamine! Mikado, meet my cousin." Mikado bowed slightly and I smiled. He pointed to the girl now. "This big boobied beauty is the one and only Anri Sonohara! Meet my cousin, Naomi!"

Anri also bowed and I just smiled at her.

'_His friends are so different from him, it's weird.'_

I pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "You guys want one?" I gestured towards the pack.

Of course, Masaomi went to grab one. I smacked his hand away. "No cousin of mine will be smoking these cancer sticks!"

I heard Shizuo chuckling at the sight. "Well, I best get going. Nice to meet you two." I turned and began walking with Shizuo when I felt a hand around my wrist.

"Naomi. We need to talk." Masaomi led me a few yards away from everyone else and released my wrist.

"Why are you with Shizuo Heiwajima? Don't you know how dangerous he is?"

I felt myself fill with anger. "Shizuo's strength does not define who he is!"

Masaomi scoffed. "I get it. You just probably wanna sleep with him, then never talk to him again? It's not like you've gotten anything since your last boyfriend. That was like, a year ago, right?"

The next thing I noticed was the loud sound made by the contact of my hand to Masaomi's face. "Don't you dare talk to me like that. You should know I'm not like that."

I turned away from him and walked back to everyone else. I said goodbye to Mikado and Anri, then took my bags from Shizuo and started walking.

Shizuo of course smoked the rest of his cigarettes, so I told him I'd give him an extra pack. '_I really hope my apartment is still clean.'_

We arrived at the complex and entered the lobby and went into the lift. My loft was on the 7th floor. I didn't like being too high up. It made me scared.

The number on my door was 747. I unlocked my door and entered, flipping the light switch on.

"Welcome to my humble abode! It's not the best, but not the worst." I placed my bags on the kitchen table.

My home consisted of a living room with a kitchen connected, one bedroom and two bathrooms. I had a few closets, thankfully.

"Have a seat, Shizuo. You want something to drink?"

"You got milk?" He asked.

"Only soy milk. It's good though!" Not many people liked it.

He made a retching noise, so I took that as a no.

"Lemme get that pack for you, sit tight. I'll be back in a jiffy!" I left the kitchen to go to my bedroom. I was about to step out of the doorway after grabbing the pack, when I got an idea.

"Alright, here you go!" I said as I tossed it to Shizuo.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." He stuck the pack in his coat pocket.

We just stood in my living room. My mind somehow wandered to inappropriate thoughts about Shizuo. '_He's just a friend in my apartment! No big deal, Naomi! Chill.'_

"Well, it's getting late. I better get going. Thanks again."

I grinned like a doofus. "Any time!"

We walked towards the door and Shizuo put his shoes back on. When he reached for the doorknob, I hugged him from behind.

"I'll see you later, Shizuo. Be safe getting home." I said muffled into his back.

He placed his hands on my own. "I will. Goodnight, Naomi."

I released and Shizuo left my flat. I jumped onto my couch and squealed into the black cushion. Hopefully I can sleep tonight.

After I left the apartment complex, I took a cigarette out of the box. There was a small piece of paper placed in the box. I removed it to see a phone number, signed Naomi. The 'i' was dotted with a heart. "Damn. She is pretty cute."

Friday, May 16th

I woke up to the annoying sound of beeping over and over. I had work at 2, and it was 11, so I had plenty of time. While I showered, I brewed coffee. It took ages to get a cup out of that old machine.

I wasn't sure what to wear, so I put on my new black shorts and light pink vneck with my black canvas shoes. When I started walking to work, I got a text. It was probably Shizuo.

Shizuo: Hey Naomi. I had fun yesterday

Naomi: Shizuo! Hey! I did too

Shizuo: We should maybe do it again sometime?

Naomi: Yes, definitely.

I walked into the restaurant and talked to the Dennis. He gave me a black apron filled with a notepad and pen in the pocket. I went into the back room and waited until 2.

I checked my phone to see a text.

Shizuo: Sounds good.

I sighed. 5 till 2.

Naomi: I'm at work right now, so I'll talk to you later

He didnt text back, so I figured I should turn my phone on silent.

After a long day of working 7 hours, I left the restaurant at 9:03.

I lit a cigarette and started thinking, like usual.

'_I wonder if he likes me? Maybe he's just being nice. He's way out of league, anyways. Maybe I should get back with Kadota. I know he still loves me, even after a year. No, I don't deserve either of them.' _

When I snapped back into reality, I didn't recognize where I was. At all. It's about 9:30 now and pretty dark. Not a lot of people are out due to fear of gangs. '_Great, now I have to figure out where the hell I am.'_

I sat at a bench near an empty building. '_Why me? Maybe I should just join the Yellow Scarves. I would be protected by my fellow members. I might rethink Masaomi's offer. I'd be set.'_

I looked up to see four male faces. They all had yellow bandanas around their necks and in their pockets. Two men grabbed my wrists and made me stand up. One blond man got _really_ close to my face. I recognized him as the man who shoved me and made me drop all of my groceries.

"I remember your bastard face! You made me drop my groceries when you shoved me a few days ago!" I spat in his face.

"You're that girl that was in that sexy dress! How could I forget." He grinned. His hands trailed down my sides and stopped at my hips.

"How do you think your boss would feel knowing you're trying to rape his older cousin?"

The men holding my wrists let go. I had a chance to run, but I wanted to knock some sense into them.

"Maybe I'll tell him tomorrow? He'll have your asses for sure!"

"Horada! What do we do?" A guy that was behind him asked. He looked like he was going to cry. '_Are there more low lives like them in the Yellow Scarves? Damn Masaomi.' _

Horada pulled out a switch blade. "I wouldn't tell him if I were you." He threatened.

The blade was held up to my thigh and my wrists were restrained again. The other man that seemed to be a pansy held my back against his chest.

"Do you think you're scaring me?" Inside I was flipping shit but didn't show it. They won't win. I headbutted Horada making him stumble back.

"You bitch!" He screamed as the knife was driven into my right thigh and twisted.

I screamed the loudest I ever have in my life, mostly out of fear. The knife was still being held in my thigh. It was brought down making a deep and long gash. Horada removed the blood covered knife from my leg and slashed my chest. The light pink shirt was now ruined, torn and blood covered. That was the least of my worries though.

"That'll teach ya to mess with us!" They all started running away and I dropped to the ground. The intense throbbing in my leg and burning on my chest made me feel lightheaded. '_What do I do? I can't stay here or I'll die! Shizuo! I can call him!' _

I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"C'mon Shizuo, hurry!"

"Hey Naomi,"

"Shizuo! You need to come get me! I'll explain when you get here."

His voice showed urgency. "Where are you?"

"Umm," I looked around to see if there are any landmarks to show my location.

"I'm near Tobu and Seibu basements. A block or so away. I'm sitting next to an empty building."

"I'll be there soon. Be safe." He then hung up.

I needed to wrap my leg with something. My shirt was shredded, so I just ripped a long strip off and tied it around the wound the best I could.

'_It might slow the bleeding down_, _at least_'


	4. Chapter 4

I saw Shizuo running towards me after waiting about 6 minutes. I'm surprised he found me that fast.

"Naomi!" He kneeled down next to me and I tried to stand up.

"Hey, Shizuo. What's up?" I jokingly said.

He mumbled something and looked away. I saw his crimson cheeks and realized I was in pretty bad shape.

"Shizuo?" I put my hand on his thigh, trying to get his attention.

He didn't say a word. He slowly stood up and lifted me. I was held bridal style in his arms.

I turned my head so my face was in his chest. His scent was a mixture of sandalwood, patchouli and caramel. He made me feel safe.

I woke up to the sound of two male voices. I recognized one being Shizuo, but the other was unfamiliar. I slowly opened my eyes. I was laying on a firm gray couch. I tried to sit up, but pain shot through my chest and down to my thigh.

"Damn," I whispered.

"Naomi! You're awake!" Shizuo said as he rushed over to me.

He hugged me while I was laying down, which was a little awkward. He was basically on top of me. Thankfully, he didn't have all of his weight on my chest.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you for helping me, Shizuo."

He got up and pointed to the man in a lab coat. "I didn't do much, but this guy sure did."

I smiled thankfully at the man. "Thank you, uh, sir."

He looked like he mentally face palmed himself. "I am Dr. Shinra Kishitani. Nice to meet you, Naomi Kida."

"Thank you for helping me, Doctor. I appreciate it." I spoke softly.

He smiled at me. "Just call me Shinra!"

I chuckled lightly. '_This guy is a little weird.'_

Shinra stitched my leg wound up, but since the cut on my chest wasn't too deep, he just cleaned it and patched it. Bandages remained wrapped around my chest for a few days. I could move my leg without it hurting too.

I was able to return to work on Tuesday.

Wednesday, May 21st

'_I think I need to give my dear cousin a call.'_

"Hel-"

"Masaomi," I wasn't mad at him, just the scumbags in his gang. "Do you happen to have a Horada in the Yellow Scarves?"

"Yeah, what of him?" He didn't pick up on my tone of voice, which didn't surprise me.

"Kick him out. Him and three friends attacked me when I was walking home from work a few days ago. I had to get stitches in my thigh, and wrap my chest up from a large cut. Didn't appreciate it too much."

Masaomi was silent for a minute, but then spoke. "I'll take care of him, okay?"

I sighed. He better. "Okay."

"Love you, Masaomi."

"I know. I'll talk to you later." He hung up.

'_Well damn kid.'_

I exited the shower to see I had a missed call from Shizuo. While drying off, I called him.

"Morning! Sorry, I was in the shower earlier."

"It's fine. Do you want to, uh, go on a.. date today?"

"Sure! What time?" A _real_ date! I'm gonna explode.

"Be outside of your apartment complex at 3. I'll meet you there."

"Alright," I checked the time. It was almost noon. "I better get ready."

"Okay. Bye then."

"Bye, Shizuo!" I hung up my phone.

"Oh my god!" I screamed. It really echoed. Whoops.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe he asked me on a date! What am I going to wear? Should I just be casual?"

I ran into my bedroom, still covered in a towel. I flew my closet doors open and began searching for a top. I finally decided on a crop top covered with sunflowers and light wash denim shorts. I picked out my light brown oxfords. I curled the ends of my hair and applied eyeliner, making sure my wings were even. It was only 2:43.

'_I have plenty of time,' _I thought. I went back into my room to find my brown leather crossbody bag. My outfit was on point.

I sat on my bed and held my head in my hands. '_I honestly can barely believe this. I don't understand how someone like Shizuo could like someone like me. I'm such a weak woman. Using cigarettes as my crutch for my problems. That's probably why Kadota and I broke up. All of my problems weighed him down. I don't know how he still loves me either. I'm not even decent looking. My parents hate me and I make only enough money to survive. I suppose things could be worse. A lot worse. Atleast I have a handful of people in my life. Shizuo.. I don't get you, but I hope I do.'_

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone chiming.

Shizuo: You ready?

"Oh shit!" It was 3:14. He's probably been waiting a while!

Naomi: Yes! I'm coming down now!

I threw my phone in my purse and checked to make sure I had everything. I locked my door and made my way down to the lobby. I exited the doors and was met with a gentle breeze pushing my dark hair behind me. I saw a familiar blond haired man leaning up against a light post in front of the complex, a cigarette in his hand.

"Shizuo!" I exclaimed as I ran over to him. He turned to see who yelled his name and surprisingly, he had a smile on his face. A genuine one.

I put my hands around his waist and he placed his hands on my back. He smelled the same. Sandalwood, patchouli and caramel. I loved that smell now.

We let each other go, and I was shocked at the sight that was standing in front of me.

Shizuo stood with his hands in his pockets looking at the ground. He wore a white button up shirt with black jeans. His sleeves were rolled, making him look even more casual. His sunglasses weren't on his face as usual, which surprised me.

'_I really should stop staring at him.. even though he looks extremely irresistible!'_

"Umm, I'm really sorry I kept you waiting for so long. I just lost track of time," I said as I held my hands behind my back.

Shizuo smiled at me. It made me melt every time. "Don't worry about it. We should probably get going," He ruffled his golden hair and took my hand. I intertwined my fingers with his then we started walking down the street. I noticed his grip was really loose.

'_He probably doesn't want to hurt me..'_

We came to a stop at a small park. There were a lot of children of all ages there. You had the little kids with their parents, the pre-teens, then the older kids who thought they were cool and smoked cigarettes with their friends. '_I wonder why Shizuo brought us here?'_

There was a small fountain that a few kids were running through. It was actually pretty cute.

Shizuo let go of my hand and walked towards the swings. He sat down and gestured me to come. I walked over to the swings and took a seat. After looking around the park, I finally recognized it.

"I remember this place. I used to come here with Masaomi all the time," I looked over to Shizuo. He was gently swinging. "How did you know?"

He chuckled as he gained height. "I have my sources, Naomi. I'm not as creepy as Izaya, but I know where to ask."

I laughed as I tried to meet Shizuo's height on the swing. His laughter filled my ears, which made me overjoyed. When he was happy, it made me happy.

"Shizuo, you suck! How can you get so high?" I said in between laughs.

He laughed evilly. "You might never know,"

We quieted down after we realized most of the people in the park were staring at us. I wonder how I must look to see Shizuo Heiwajima, the strongest man in Ikebukuro, laughing with a girl while swinging.

I let my legs hang down so I would eventually come to a stop, as did Shizuo.

"Shizuo! Let's go on the slides, pleeeaase?" I begged.

"Sure, why not?" He replied.

I giggled and ran over to the slides. I climbed and waited for Shizuo to come. Once he arrived, I made him sit at the top. I sat on his lap and took my phone out.

"Take pictures with me!" I took about 10 pictures in about one minute.

We slid down the large slide. There were many turns, and it seemed to last forever with Shizuo. I felt like a little kid again.

Around 6 Shizuo and I left the park and walked to a very familiar sushi place- Russia Sushi.

Simon greeted us as we walked near the entrance of the restaurant. We were seated and ordered our sushi. After looking at the menu, we decided to get cucumber rolls, rainbow rolls and an order of edamame. While we waited for the food to be made, Shizuo and I talked about little things.

"So, after this, would you like to go grab some ice cream on the way home?" He asked.

I pouted my lip. "I would love to, but I'm lactose intolerant. Dairy does not agree with me very well.."

Shizuo's face was shocked. "How do you survive?"

"Soy." I answered. "It wasn't too hard to get used to."

Plates of sushi and soy beans were placed in front of us. The waitress smiled as we thanked her for the food. Her short black straight hair and light blue eyes made their way to Shizuo's. Her eyes stayed locked with his for a long moment.

"Thank you, again." I said sternly to her. I remember seeing this girl on my first day of work. She didn't welcome me very well, so she was already on my bad side. Her name was Kiyomi. She glared at me and then turned on her heel and walked towards the kitchen.

"God, that girl was annoying." Shizuo sighed.

I placed a few rolls onto my plate and sipped my tea. "I know, I met her on my first day. I don't know what is stuck up her ass making her such a bitch, but she better get it out."

Shizuo bursted into laughter. He threw his head back in the booth and his booming laughter filled the restaurant. Multiple people looked at our table with fearful eyes. They hoped Shizuo wasn't going to flip out or something.

"Naomi, where the hell did you come up with that?" He asked during laughs.

"It's seriously the truth!" I started giggling, while Shizuo's laughter came to a stop.

We both sighed loudly and began eating our food.

After almost two hours, we left Russia Sushi. We both walked down the busy streets next to eachother. Our hands brushed slightly, but he never took it.

"Shizuo, you know I'm not scared of you, right? I know you aren't going to hurt me."

He ran his fingers through his blond hair. I loved when he did that.

"I just... don't want to risk it, Naomi. Please, try to understand,"

A long sigh escaped my lips. I looked up at the tall man. "Okay." I softly said.

I reached into my bag to get a cigarette, while Shizuo reached for the pack in his pocket.

"We can just share one. If you want, I mean." I lit the cigarette and took a long drag.

Shizuo and I smoked together as we walked back to my apartment. I checked my phone to see what time it was. It read 11:32. We were almost home, too.

After about 10 minutes of walking, we reached my apartment. Shizuo and I entered the lobby and waited for an elevator. A group of teenage girls looked Shizuo up and down, but when they saw me standing with him, they scowled and shot dirty looks at me.

"Jealous much?" I said a little louder than expected. I heard them gasp in surprise.

'_What, no one has ever said that to them before? Damn, I'm surprised.'_

As soon as the elevator door opened, Shizuo and I entered. Before the door closed, I wanted to say a little something to the girls.

"He's mine, so fuck off." I semi-shouted out of the elevator. Shizuo's face turned slightly red and he cleared his throat. The door closed and the lift went up.

"Make yourself at home," I said as I threw my bag on the kitchen table.

Shizuo removed his shoes and sat on the sofa.

"So, how do you like my apartment?" I asked as I filled a glass of water.

"Actually, it's pretty nice. Nicer than I would've expected. I like it."

I walked over and sat down in a loveseat across from him. "So," I started.

"Hmm?"

I took a deep breath. "Do you wanna spend the night?"

Shizuo's eyes got large and he put his hand on the back of his neck. "Naomi, I don't think-"

I gasped. "Oh no no no! Not like that!" My hands were up in defense. "Just hang out and stuff, you know?"

Shizuo lowered his arm and coughed into his hand. "Sure, why not."

I tried to control my smiling, but I couldn't help it. I stood up and jumped up and down.

"We're going to have so much fun!"

I giggled as I ran over to Shizuo and jumped on top of him. He was laying down on his back and I was sitting on his abdomen. I layed down on top of him and rested my head on his chest. He let out a gentle chuckle that made his core vibrate. Shizuo placed his hands on my lower back and I snuggled into his shirt more. We layed there for about ten minutes silently. I listened to his heartbeat. He made me feel safe, like always.

My clock on the wall made a 'dong' noise. It was midnight. I slowly sat up and got off of Shizuo. "I'm going to go take a shower, I'll be right back!"

I entered my shower and doused my body in the warm water. It was just what I needed to end a day like this. My date with Shizuo went perfect. I'm still nervous for tonight. Nothing is going to happen, so why am I feeling this way? I need to chill out.

I exited the bathroom and went to my bedroom. I threw on a lace bralette, a large shirt with puppies on it, and blue shorts. I towel dried my hair and made sure I looked somewhat decent before I re entered the living room.

Shizuo was in the same place and he seemed to be asleep. '_You're in for it now, Heiwajima'_

I jumped on top of him and began tickling his sides. He woke up in a frenzy and began to try and stop me from tickling him. He took hold of my body and rolled off of the couch, landing hard on the floor. He held my wrists above my head and had most of his weight on my lower body. I literally had no chance of escaping.

"Looks like the tables have turned, Naomi." He whispered close to my face. I felt his body heat warming me from head to toe. Shizuo then released my arms and began sitting up.

I raised an eyebrow at him, confused. "What?" He asked innocently.

"Nothing," I replied as I halfway sat up.

"Did you think I was going to do something else?"

My cheeks began burning, along with my ears. "No, I didn't think anything!"

He gently pushed himself back onto me. "Did you think I was going to do this?" He softly placed his lips on mine. I kissed back slowly. We gradually began kissing more intensely. I tangled my fingers in his hair, pushing his head even closer to mine. I slowly pulled away from him, taking deep breathes. I looked up into his eyes and we both smiled at each other. He placed a kiss on my forehead before standing up. Shizuo held his hand out for me to take.

"I'm going to take a shower, can you show me to your bathroom?" He asked.

I nodded and began walking out of the room and into a small hallway. I opened the door for him and went back to the living room. "I should make a really big bed so we both can sleep out here!" I exclaimed.

After removing the comforter from my bed and the two extra ones in a closet, I placed them on the floor, making a plush surface. I then brought out thin blankets, along with pillows. I plopped down on them and decided to text Erika.

Naomi: Hey girl. I had a date with Shizuo today and it was perf! He's staying the night, but I promise not to do anything. Talk to you later xoxo


End file.
